Night And Day
by KWsGladiator
Summary: By day, Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant are divorce attorneys who have never met and based on their reputations, they pray they never do. By night, they are Daniel and Daniella, a one night stand that is quickly turning into more. What happens when Day a
1. Night and Day

**Hey everyone I hope you are all doing well. I know it has been a while since I've posted like my normal self. Hopefully I'll be getting back to that soon. Although my muses have abandoned me temporarily, I have not given up on my stories and should hopefully have updates for you all soon. I honestly don't know if this will become a story or not, but the idea wouldn't leave me and I had to get this out. Leave me your thoughts and if enough people like it, I may consider spinning it into a story when a few others end. I also want to say thank you to Poprant for being my sounding board and helping me through this chapter. XO**

* * *

She stood at the window to her corner office looking out at the early morning sunrise. The blues and golds illuminating the Philadelphia skyline, created a peaceful atmosphere to an otherwise chaotic city. She took a sip of her vanilla chai latte, and allowed her last few moments of solace to wash over her.

These were the moments 27 yr old Olivia Pope lived for. As a divorce attorney, her day was full of angst and sadness. People who had decided their marriage was no longer worth fighting for, came to her as they desperately needed a way out. This was a far cry from the life in which she grew up.

For the past 30 years, her parents, Josephine and William Pope have been happily married. Being an only child, she had been afforded the best that life had to offer. From the best private schools in New Jersey to her choice of Villanova for college as well as law school, she lived a very sheltered and pampered existence.

When she first made the decision to represent clients during the worst moments of their marriage, her father worried if she was ready. Aside from his long-time business partner Cyrus Beene, she had never been thrown into a world where divorce was even considered to be an option. Even then, Cyrus had no children and the divorce was amiable. She had strongly contemplated her decision to enter into family law, but decided that this was the best path for her to take as she wanted to be an advocate for men, women, and children who deserved a chance at happiness.

For the past three years she had excelled in this sector of the law, and had even made a name for herself as being ruthless and formidable in the process. It didn't matter the gender of her client as she represented them zealously, leaving their now ex spouses with little to nothing left to their name.

To say that her career has been an eye opener is an understatement. The past three years have taught her many things, but mainly that the words deadbeat and cheater don't belong to any specific gender. Some of the cases that have crossed her desk have truly pulled her heart strings, while others made her thankful that she had yet to settle down and have children.

Liv took one final sip of her latte, and turned from the window as the sun had officially risen, signaling the end to her peaceful morning. She took a seat behind her desk, and as if on cue, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called out even though a roll of her eyes suggested differently. She breathed a sigh of relief as her office door opened, revealing her receptionist, Quinn on the other side.

"Good morning sunshine!" Quinn teased through the partially open doorway. Liv and Quinn had been friends since law school. Quinn had passed the bar, but decided that the Attorney life just wasn't for her. When Liv had come to work for Smith &amp; Turnstead, she brought Quinn along with her.

"Good morning Quinn!" Liv responded with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Oh come on, cheer up. Don't forget we're meeting Abby at Club Envy tonight. Oh, and she said it's grown and sexy night so don't come dressed like Mother Theresa.

"After the week we've had, I could use a little time to just unwind." Liv responded, earning her a knowing glance from Quinn.

"Okay well, I'll meet you at your house around six. I brought my clothes with me so we can ride together if you want."

"No, I brought my outfit. We can ride together, but we're getting changed at Abby's. No sense on driving all the way to Cherry Hill, just to come back to Philly."

"Okay well it's a date. Oh, and your 8 am is running late but you're free until 10, so I told them that was fine."

"Thanks Quinn." Quinn nodded and quickly departed the office leaving Liv alone with her thoughts and her work.

* * *

Fitz stood looking out of his corner office window at the beautiful Philadelphia sunrise. He took a sip of his coffee, and knew by the time he reached the bottom of his mug, the sun will have completely risen, and his day will officially begin. At 33 years old, these were the moments he came to depend upon as they were normally the only moments of peace he would have until his work day ended. Life as an attorney was hard enough. Life as an attorney who counseled people through the worst days of their marriage, was even harder.

He had seen many heartbreaking scenarios in his line of work. The cases where there were children involved, seem to pull at his heartstrings even more. Maybe it was because he himself was from a broken home. On his 10th birthday, Fitz and his mother arrived at his father's job so they could take him to lunch. When they walked inside, both Fitz and his mother witnessed his father banging his secretary. His mother took Fitz to lunch as planned, but when they returned home, she packed up their things. She took Fitz an they went to live with his grandparents in Upper Darby Pennsylvania. It was a far cry from the life in Santa Barbara that he had grown accustomed to, but he quickly learned to adapt to the changes as most children do.

His mother allowed for him to communicate with his father, but their contact was few and far between, until it eventually stopped after Fitz graduated from high school.

He witnessed how his mother had struggled to raise him on her own, and decided that he wanted to enter into a job where he could make sure that women got the help they deserved when it came to raising children after divorce. Over time he began to lose sight of doing what was best, and instead began focusing on getting the most for his client.

He had become known as ruthless and cutthroat, even known to draw out his cases until he was sure that he had milked the opposition for everything they were worth. He knew that he wasn't well like amongst his peers, but he didn't care. His job was not to be liked. His job was about his client and as long as they were happy, so was he. Fitz took the final sip of the now luke warm liquid, and stepped away from his window. He took a seat behind his desk, and was about to pick up his first case for the day when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He sighed, knowing his morning was about to become very eventful.

"Hey Fitz" he heard moments before a head popped through his door revealing his long time friend Harrison. Harrison was the first friend Fitz made when he moved to Pennsylvania, and the two of them have been close ever since.

"What's up Har? Ready for your vacation?" Fitz asked as he propped his feet on his desk.

"Maaaan look, sand, sun, and exotic women prancing around in damn near dental floss! I was born ready!"

"I don't know how you do it man. A different girl every night…"

"You'll see just how I do it, tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Don't tell me you forgot we're meeting Stephen at club Envy tonight. And trust, we are getting you laid tonight. It's been what? Three, four years?"

"Harrison, I am perfectly capable of getting myself laid. I just haven't found a woman worth my time or efforts. Besides, relationships get messy."

"Who's talking about relationships? I'm talking fuck em and chuck em."

"Harrison…"

"Fitz, you're my boy so I'm gonna hook you up. Just show up at my house at 7:45. I'll make sure you have a burner SIM for your phone. Oh, and make sure you come up with a club name. You know to keep the crazies away during the day." Harrison closed Fitz's door before he had a chance to respond. Now that he was alone, Fitz was officially ready to begin his day.

* * *

"Damn Liv! If we don't slow down, we'll never make it to the club. And I look too damn good to not find someone to appreciate me in this dress tonight."

"Abby calm down. Liv never goes out with us anymore. Just glad she's relaxing a bit."

Liv and Quinn had arrived to Abby's center city penthouse about an hour before where they had both decided to shower and changed for the evening. Liv was beginning to feel a little nervous about going out with the girls, and suggested they take a few shots before heading out for the evening.

"The margaritas are ready!" Abby yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Quinn exclaimed. "I'm starting to get fed up with wine."

"Hey, don't dish on the wine." Olivia exclaimed, feigning indignation. "It's a great drink."

"Right." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course you would say that."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means it's a classy drink for classy people who watch the news and work too much." Quinn explained diplomatically.

"She means it's a boring drink." Abby clarified as she walked in the living room with the pitcher of margaritas and their glasses.

"Whatever." Olivia huffed.

"Come on." Abby smiled. "Drink up. We need you tipsy so we can convince you to go crazy tonight."

"I think you're tipsy enough for the both of us." Olivia noted sarcastically.

"guilty as charged." Abby laughed. "Now come on, go get changed and show us the dress."

"Why am I the only one getting dressed?" Olivia asked.

"Because I already know Quinn's outfit and I need to make sure yours is slutty enough to get you laid."

"I'm not trying to get laid, Abby." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"We know." Quinn giggled. "That's why we're doing it for you. Now, get your magnificent ass off that couch and show us what you got."

"You guys are too much." Olivia laughed as she walked to Abby's room to put on her outfit.

"If that dress goes below your knee, I'm going to take a pair of scissors and cut it myself." Abby yelled after her. "I'm not kidding."

5 minutes later, Olivia was back in the room all dressed up except for her shoes. Quinn and Abby turned their heads and their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Wow…" Abby gaped, her eyes scanning Olivia's body from head to toe.

"Oh my God!" Quinn shrieked.

Olivia blushed and twirled to give them a full view of her outfit. She was wearing a white strapless dress, with a silver outline above her cleavage and a wide silver belt tied up in a knot in the front. The dress fit her body perfectly, from her breasts to her legs and was cut mid-thigh, giving everyone a perfect view of her legs. The white of the dress contrasted with her mocha skin perfectly.

She was wearing a long silver necklace adorned with several pearls wrapped in a few loops around her neck and a large silver bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was flowing in perfectly calculated curls around her face which changed from her more serious look of having it in a bun.

"Oh my God, if we don't find a guy to get you laid tonight, I'm volunteering for the job." Abby exclaimed.

Olivia laughed and blushed again. "So, I take it you guys approve?" She asked.

"Yes." Quinn clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah." Abby confirmed. "What about the shoes?"

"I'm taking my red 6-inch heels."

"Oh, the fuck-me-heels? Great idea!" Abby grinned.

"Oh yeah." Quinn approved. "It'll go perfectly with the white. Add a little devilish look to your angelic dress, perfect!"

"Okay, you guys need to get ready too if we want to drink a little more before we go." Olivia shooed them in the direction of the bedroom, taking the pitcher of margaritas with her. Despite all her protestations she was starting to look forward to this night out.

* * *

Fitz stood at the railing looking down at the patrons below. He had been itching for a chance to get away all evening, and now that Stephen and Harrison had found their respective dance partners for the evening, Fitz was left alone to his thoughts. He held the glad of scotch between his lips and slowly sipped the amber liquid. He hissed as the liquid burned on its way down, and he was still unsure why he even entertained the drink. It had always tasted like feet to him, but he supposed the taste would get better as time went on…. It never did.

As he was looking out at the crowd of inebriated individuals, he couldn't help the nagging feeling to look towards the door. As his eyes scanned the room, he froze when he saw her. From his level he couldn't tell how tall she was, but her glowing mocha skin and shapely legs were definitely calling to him. She had on the tiniest, sexiest dress that left very little to the imagination, and her heels…

Fitz froze as he saw the ebony beauty with her flowing jet black waves, making her way through the crowd with a brunette and red head following closely behind. He noticed a group of men walking over to the women and he immediately felt his blood begin to boil. He knew that he had no idea who this woman was, but he felt strangely possessive, and couldn't stand the thought of her entertaining anyone's advances but his own.

He watched on with a clenched jaw as one of the men leaned over and whispered in her ear. A few seconds after the man stepped back, Fitz saw her throw her head back in laughter. She began shaking her head negatively, and moved on with her friends close behind. He silently wondered to himself if he had a chance with this mystery woman. He could see himself after a long day at work, calling her up and telling her to throw on her sexiest outfit because he was taking her for a night on the town. He could picture himself wining and dining this woman until her every thought was consumed with him. He could picture her swollen with his child, while her left hand wore the platinum visual of the promise they had made to love, honor, and cherish one another as long as they both shall live.

Fitz shook his head to erase his thoughts as he hadn't even said hello to the woman, and here he was already thinking about a relationship. He quickly drained his glass, and made his way to the lower level to see if he could learn more about the beautiful creature who had just entered the room.

He wasn't sure what was happening to him, after all, Fitzgerald Grant was not a man to entertain the possibility of a one night stand. Maybe she wouldn't be, but there was one problem with this- He didn't do relationships.

Ever since his mother left his father, Fitz had sworn off the possibility of getting married and starting a family. He didn't want to risk ending up with the wrong woman and become tempted to stray from his marriage as his father had done to his mother. Even more, he didn't want to risk it happening to him as well. Although he was known as something of an ass, Fitz was truly a sensitive soul. He was also very protective of the ones he loved. His friends used to tease him of how much he called to check up on his mother once he left home, but just because he left home, didn't mean she stopped being his mother.

When he finally reached the lower level, Fitz's heart sank as he had lost sight of the beauty who had captured his interest. He allowed his eyes to scan the room, and he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw her sitting alone at a table across the room. His feet seemed to have taken on a life of their own, and before he knew it, he was mere feet from being in this beauty's presence. She was sitting at the table, looking down at what he was unsure of. She looked so sad, lonely even. As he noticed she was looking at her watch, he couldn't help but wonder if she was just about to call it an evening. All he knew was he couldn't let that happen. At least not until he had the opportunity to get to know her.

He wasn't sure why, but he was extremely nervous to approach her. His heart was beating so hard he could hear the pounding in his ears over the music. His feet felt like lead as he moved to inch his way closer to her. When he finally reached her, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dance with me…."

* * *

Liv sat at the table deciding she wanted to people watch for a moment. Abby and Quinn had already paired off on the dance floor, and they hadn't even been there for a half hour. She was happy taking in the crowd, guessing who was getting laid tonight, and who would be going home alone. Unfortunately, Liv had dismissed almost every man in the club as not being worth her time. She was just about to call for a cab when…

"Dance with me."

Liv froze as the smooth baritone voice took hold of her body. She was afraid to look up, because she knew if the man was as beautiful as the voice, she'd be in trouble. She slowly gazed upwards and gasped as she was met with the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. They seemed to speak to her on a whole new level. The man's thick wavy hair was just screaming for her to run her fingers through it. Her eyes gazed downwards and targeted in on his crotch. She licked her lips as she could tell instantly he definitely had something she could work with.

What am I talking about. I don't hook up with strange men. It has been three years since I've even been touched by a man.

"Dance with me" The voice commanded once again. This time she felt a shiver run down her spine and straight to her core at the sound of his voice.

"Ok." Liv responded in a voice that was not her own.

She allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. The music was upbeat, and he seemed harmless. Her gut was telling her this dance would change things, and her gut was never wrong. As the fates would have it, the moment they made it to the center of the dance floor, D'Angelo's "How Does It Feel" came on.

**Girl it's only U Have it your way **

**And if U want U can decide**

** And if you'll have me I can provide everything that U desire **

**Said if U get a feeling**

** Feeling that I am feeling **

**Won't U come closer 2 me baby, **

**You've already got me right where U want me baby**

** I just wanna be your man**

Liv gasped as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She couldn't explain why, but her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, and her hands found refuge in the curls on the back of his head. His hair was so soft and thick and she could imagine her tugging on his luscious waves while his head was buried between her thighs.

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel **

**Said I wanna know how does it feel**

** How does it feel How does it feel**

Their bodies began moving together in perfect sync. It was almost as if they were made for one another. As the music played, Liv wasn't sure what came over her. She began grinding on his thigh as it made it's way between her legs. She let out a soft moan as the ache began between her thighs was nearing the point of being unbearable. She began grinding harder, hoping to alleviate some of the ache, but it only proved to make everything worse.

Fitz was completely memorized by the woman in his arms. He didn't even know her name, but he knew God had made her just for him. He saw how turned on she was getting by their dancing, but when he looked into her eyes, he was shocked at what he saw.

**I wanna stop**

**Silly little games U and me play**

**And I am feeling right on**

**If U feel the same-way baby**

**Let me know right away I'd love to make you wet**

**In between your thighs cause**

**I love when it comes inside U**

**I get so excited when I'm around U, l**

Fitz watched his life flash before his eyes. A nice home, children and and the most beautiful, loving wife any man would be fortunate to have, were all right there in her eyes. He was already picturing a life with this woman which wasn't like him. He didn't date or do long term anythings. It had been years since a woman had even entered his bed. But he'd change all of that if she was the prize at the end of the tunnel and he didn't even know her name yet.

"I'm Daniel." Fitz was tempted to tell her his real name, but his fear of not knowing if se felt the same held him back.

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel**

"Daniella." Liv said in response. They both knew the other was lying, but in this moment, neither of them cared.

Fitz turned her around so her back was flush against his chest. They continued to move together to the music. She gasped as his hand tightened the hold around her waist, as his hand began riding dangerously high up her thigh.

**Said did it ever cross your mind **

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel **

**How does it feel**

Liv felt Fitz's erection pressing against her ass, and began grinding against it hard. Unable to take anymore, Fitz moved her hair to the side, and began kissing and sucking on her neck. "Ok Daniella. I am going to finger you right here on this dance floor until you cum all over my hand. Then, you are going to turn around and tell me to take you home, which I will because I want you as much as you want me. When we get back to my place, I am going to make you scream my name, then fuck you into tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Instead of allowing her to respond, Fitz slid his hand under her dress, and Liv was thankful the bottom of the dress flowed as it covered Fitz's hand from onlookers. He slid his hand into the side of her panties and began rubbing slow circles on her clit on the middle of the dance floor.

**Tell me how it feels Yeah **

**How does it feel**

"Mmm, did I make you this wet baby?" Fitz asked as he parted her folds and began spreading her essence around. Her head was becoming cloudy and she was having trouble responding while he was pressing his impressive erection against her ass.

**Said it's been on my mind**

** How does it feel **

**How does it feel**

Liv's arms instantly hooked around Fitz's neck as he continued to massage her most sensitive of places. Liv felt herself coming close to the edge, just as Fitz pulled his hand away. He turned her around and smiled as he began licking her essence off of his fingers. He held his finger up to her lips, and she moaned as her mouth invited his finger inside. When she tasted herself on him, she began sucking harder on his finger, bobbing her head up and down, making sure to swirl her tongue around the tip. All while looking into his eyes.

**Baby close the door**

**Listen girl I have something I wanna Show U**

**I wish you'd open up cause**

**I wanna take the walls down with u**

When Fitz withdrew his finger from her mouth Liv sensed a loss. She knew right then and there she needed this man. Liv grabbed his collar, and roughly pulled his face down to hers.

"Daniel."

"Yes Dani?"

"Take me home."

Fitz grabbed Liv's hand and led her out of the club. She sent a text to Abby telling her she was leaving, and she'd call her the next day although she had a feeling that Abby wouldn't get the text 'til morning but whatever. She didn't have time to care as Fitz was pulling her towards the exit. He helped her into his sleek black Audi, before he climbed into the driver's seat and took off for home.

Fitz's hand rested on Liv's leg as he carefully zig zagged his way through traffic. He smiled his panty dropping smile as he felt Liv's hand over his, guiding him further up her thighs. When he stopped at a red light he turned to face her.

"Take your panties off." Fitz commanded. Sensing she had nothing to lose, Liv obeyed and reclined back with her arms over her head. "Good girl. Now put one leg on my lap and the other behind me sweat baby." Liv turned to face Fitz so her right leg was across his lap, her left leg was over the center console and into the backseat. "Good. Now, hold on. This is going to be a wild ride.

Fitz's hand continued the journey up her thighs, and he smiled again at how wet she was for him. Fitz spread Liv's lower lips and hungrily licked his lips when he saw her sex glistening with the proof of her arousal. He began slowly rubbing her clit with just enough pressure to get her going. It didn't take long before she was riding his hand, begging for him to make her cum. She moaned as he plunged two fingers into her and began pumping them at a frantic pace.

As Fitz began pumping faster, Liv began grinding harder against his hand. She felt the pressure building up inside of her as his thumb began moving in rapid circles on her clit. One final thrust and Liv's body seized up as she came hard. Fitz continued his movements until her body came down from its high. Once she was fully relaxed, Fitz pulled into his driveway and put the car into park.

"We're here." Fitz said as he stepped out of the car, then ran around to help her out.

He led her inside and immediately they were all over each other. Fitz's mouth came crashing down on Liv's as his hands frantically searched for a zipper. Her hand moved to his, placing him over the zipper that ran along her side. He tugged on the zipper, causing her entire dress to pool onto the floor. His mouth fell open and he licked his lips hungrily as he took in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, standing naked in his front foyer, wearing nothing but a pair of red heels.

"Take off your clothes." Liv said, her voice dripping with need. She went to take off her heels, but Fitz insisted she keep them on.

"I am going to fuck you over every inch of this house in those heels. Fuck you are so sexy." Fitz moaned as he stepped out of his clothes in record time, leaving on just his boxers. Not wanting to waste another minute, Fitz lifted Liv up, and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and his mouth was back on hers. He groaned as Liv took his tongue into her mouth and began sucking on it hard.

Fitz broke the kiss and immediately sought out her neck while her hands sought out his hair. She quickly began guiding him to where she needed him most. Fitz kissed a trail down her throat, to the valley between her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and began sucking hard, while his hand roughly palmed the other. He continued sucking hard until she moaned out in pleasure. He repeated the same with the other before continuing his path down her body.

When he reached her core, Fitz couldn't believe how wet she was for him. His head became foggy as he inhaled her intoxicating scent, burning it into his memory. He parted her slick folds, and ran his tongue from her core to her clit, causing Liv's back to arch up off of the bed.

He began circling her clit with his tongue before drawing the nub into his mouth. He hadn't even had a chance to insert the first finger before she came hard once again.

"Daniel no more games, I need you." Liv whimpered as she reached out for him. Fitz quickly removed his boxers and reached over to his nightstand to grab a condom. The only problem was that it has been years since he's been with a woman, so there weren't any.

"Shit." Fitz yelled as he sat up and buried his head in his hands. Liv sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began nipping on the skin there.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked as she continued to bite his neck and lick the spots to ease the sting.

"I don't have any protection." Fitz responded dejectedly as he went to stand up.

"Daniel, I'm not gonna lie, I am not one to sleep around, and I am definitely an advocate for safe sex, but…" Liv bit her lip trying to decide the best way to deliver the next part. The way he was looking at her with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth caused an ache that she desperately needed quenched. She decided then and there that she should just tell him how she felt. "Daniel, I want you so fucking bad. I've ever done anything like this. I use birth control and I'm clean. If you'd rather we not...

"I've never done this either. I was tested after my last relationship three years ago. I'm clean. Dani, I really, really want you. More than anything. I just want you to feel comfortable, safe."

Liv turned Fitz around and kissed him softly before she moved up to the top of the bed. "Then make love to me Daniel."

Fitz wasn't sure where this woman came from, but he knew in that moment he could never let her go. Even if they only ended up being fuck buddies, he'd be okay with that, for now. Liv watched as Fitz stroked his length a few times before positioning himself at her core. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, sensually, and he entered her the same way. Liv gasped as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate his size. He paused for a moment to allow her body to adjust, knowing if he moved, he'd be done for. When she gave him the go ahead, Fitz began moving slowly at first not wanting to hurt her, but also not wanting to finish too quickly. He'd never felt a woman grip him the way she was. Her walls were clinging to him tighter with each thrust. Fitz looked down at her and frowned when he realized her eyes were closed.

"Look at me Dani. I want to see what I do to you." Liv opened her eyes, and stared straight into Fitz's as he began to move again.

As Fitz's movements picked up something happened to the two of them. Their hearts began to beat in sync. They seemed to know what the other liked, and their bodies moved in perfect harmony. There was a pull between them and there was no doubt in either of their minds that it was more than sexual. As both of their bodies reached their peaks, and they cried out one another's name in ecstasy, they both knew this would be more than a one night stand. Fitz rolled off of Liv, not wanting to crush her and immediately felt the loss. He looked over at Liv, and judging by the look of devastation on her face, she felt it too.

Fitz didn't know what came over him, but he knew he couldn't let her leave in the morning. No matter what happened between them, things could not end here.

"Dani?"

"Yes?"

"Your name isn't really Dani, is it?" Fitz asked as his hand began drawing lazy circles on her back.

"No, your name isn't really Daniel, is it?" Liv answered honestly. She wasn't sure if she should tell him her real name or not. There was definitely something there, but she had seen enough heartache dealing with her clients to last her a lifetime. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her like these men and women hurt their spouses, but she wasn't sure if she could open herself up to the possibility.

What am I thinking? I just met this man and here I am worried about him hurting me in marriage. UGH! Get it together girl!

Fitz felt the woman in his arms tense up when she asked him about his name. At first listening to Harrison and creating a club name seemed like a good idea. But now, he just wanted to tell this woman everything about himself. Her knowing his name didn't mean they'd end up together, or that she'd even care. This was a one night stand, nothing more. So why did he feel the need to bear his soul to the woman in his arms. Fitz decided to just go with his instincts and answer her question truthfully.

"Nope. My name is…"He began, only to be interrupted.

"Don't… Let's discuss that in the morning."

"Ok, but Dani, promise me one thing.."

"What's that?"

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up."

Liv could hear the sadness in his voice. She had honestly planned on slipping out once he went to sleep, but she had to admit, she was curious if what she was feeling would still be there in the morning. Even if the feelings remained and weren't the result of intoxication fueled loneliness, she didn't do relationships. Honestly, after what she had just experienced with this man, she'd settle for fuck buddies in a heartbeat. Deciding he deserved an answer, Liv turned her head and gently kissed his chin.

"I promise, I'll still be here in the morning."

Whoever you are...

Both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them knowing that their lives were about to change forever.


	2. Blue Star pt 1

**Ok so this update was supposed to be MUCH LONGER, but my DMs and PMs demanding an update to counter Shonda's fuckery, and being caught in these freak ass snow/ice storms has led me to post sooner rather than later. This chapter will be at least two parts and as soon as home is settled, I will continue on with part 2. **

* * *

Liv buried her face into the pillow, trying to hang onto those last few moments of sleep. She knew she hadn't been asleep for long as she and _Danny_ had been insatiable between catnaps all night long. She wasn't sure what it was about this man, but her body was willing to submit to him wherever and however he wanted.

He wasn't the only one at fault though. It seemed that Liv had surprised herself as she woke up numerous times. Her body was craving more and more of him with each encounter, and she hadn't been left disappointed in the least.

_Daniel_ had fulfilled his promise the night before to take her over every surface of his home. It all started as she rose out of bed and crept down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When she had turned around she had almost dropped her glass as his hands reached out for her and pulled her against his impressive erection.

Liv smiled as she still felt the ache of their evening's events and had to admit that her body had never been worked over the way this man had done. He had done things with his mouth and his cock that had her ready to climb the walls. She knew she could never be with another man after this. He had ruined her for anyone else. But there was still the problem that she didn't do relationships.

She jumped slightly in bed as she heard what sounded like _Daniel_ rummaging through his closet. There was a loud crash which caused her to sit upright in bed, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"_Daniel_? Is everything ok?" She called out as she heard a series of mumbled curses escaping his mouth.

Fitz popped his head out of the closet and smiled as his sights targeting in on the small frame that was currently being engulfed by his huge California King bed. "Everything is fine, _Dani_. Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine." She replied and suddenly began to wonder if this was the point where she should get up and get dressed.

It wasn't like he was expected to want to spend time with her after their encounter, but the fact that he may not for whatever reason left her feeling far sadder than she should have felt. Almost as if he had sensed her predicament, Fitz walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. He pulled her tiny hands in his, and tried to ignore the spark that ignited as they touched.

"I was wondering, hoping actually that you would spend the day with me. I know we don't know much about each other, but I hope you at least trust that I'm not some serial killer." Fitz began and paused as he noticed the look of shock on her face.

Liv's mind was telling her to say ok, but instead her mouth blurted out "_Danny_, I don't do relationships. With my job it's just easier". Filled with embarrassment for her brain's lack of filter, Liv lowered her head and prepared for what would come next.

Fitz studied Liv intently and couldn't help but think she was the most adorable thing ever. If he were the type to actually trust relationships, he would consider finding a way to have her wake up in his bed every morning. He probably should have been upset or even felt cheap at her outburst, but he understood where she was coming from.

"It's ok _Dani_. I don't do relationships either. Strangely enough, my job is the reason why as well. But..." He began and paused not knowing if he should continue his line of thought. He had never been a man to objectify women, but he knew he couldn't let this one go. She had already ruined him for other women, and he honestly didn't want her with other men.

Sensing he was lost in thought, Liv placed her hand on his. "But what?" She asked as she looked down at the beautiful contrast of their skin together. She could almost imagine their skin colors merged until she could see very clearly a tiny baby that was 50% her, %50 him, but 100% them.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy but you have ruined me Dani. I could never be with another woman ever again. I don't want this to be the end of us and I would love to get to know more about the real you, even if we have to continue going by _Daniel_ and _Daniella_ to accomplish that."

Liv looked into this man's eyes and couldn't believe he was real. He was willing to continue calling her a name he knew was not her own, if it meant she was comfortable enough to give him the crumbs she was willing to spare. This was definitely a dangerous game they were playing, but she was down for it, for now. The only question was…

"So, what are we? Fuck buddies or something?" She asked and immediately regretted the words as she watched Fitz cringe at her choice of words.

"No. We are two mature adults who find each other dangerously attractive and want to explore life comfortably until we reach that moment where we could possibly become more." Fitz said and looked at Liv with a raised eyebrow as he saw her trying to stifle her laughter.

"So, in other words, we're fuck buddies." She said again and this time Fitz couldn't help but join in her laughter. When they both calmed down, Fitz looked to her with a serious expression.

"I don't just want to know how many ways I can make you cum. I want to know you, about your hopes, dreams… I don't want to know the professional side of you or even your name until you are ready to willingly share those things with me, but I want to know everything else about you that makes you - you."

"And you'll do the same?" Liv asked not knowing where this bout of boldness was stemming from. Her brain was screaming no deal, but her heart...

"And I'll do the same." Fitz responded as he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Liv's head.

After a few moments of silence, Liv looked at Fitz with the biggest smile on her face. "Okay."

"Okay?" Fitz asked as he had clearly forgotten about his earlier question.

"Okay. I'll spend the day with you and we can continue whatever this turns out to be. But, if we do this, we only have sex with each other. I know I don't own you and you don't own me, but I don't like the idea of bedding other people while we are active." Liv said in the sternest voice her naked body could manage. Fitz was relieved that she was the one to have brought that concern up. He didn't want her to think he was the possessive type.

"I think I can manage that." Fitz said wearing the sexiest smile Liv had ever seen. "So, since we are spending the day together, get dressed because we are going to the beach." Fitz said as he began walking towards the closet to continue searching for whatever it is he was looking for. After a few minutes he turned and saw Liv still sitting in the same spot that he had left her.

"_Dani_?" He called out and his heart immediately sank as he began to wonder if she had changed her mind about spending the day with him, or worse; about him.

Liv looked up at Fitz and saw the panic in his eyes. She knew he was thinking she was about to bolt and honestly she normally would have. There was something about him that was rooting her in place, and she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she found out what it was that had them so drawn to one another. It clearly had to be far more than mind blowing sex, but Liv was afraid of what would happen once she found out.

Sensing she was lost in her own little world, Fitz called her name again. Liv snapped out of her thoughts and returned her eyes to his. "I'm fine _Danie_l. I just don't have beach worthy clothing at my disposal right now, and my condo is in New Jersey."

Fitz reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats that his mother had bought him years ago that had always been too small. He supposed the only reason he held onto them was because his mother fought so hard to give him everything he needed while the child support battle ensued with his father, and he didn't want them to go to waste. For years they honestly had, but they seemed more like _Daniella's_ size so now they were finally going to be put to use.

He found a shirt that he had only worn once but was useless to him after it had shrunken in the dryer. It was a shirt from his mother as well, so he kept it for the same reasons he had with the sweats. Fitz handed the clothing items to Liv and smiled as a small curve appeared at the corner of her mouth.

"These should work for now. At least until we can get out of here. We'll go shopping for beach attire on the way and maybe a dress for dinner tonight, my treat."

Liv opened her mouth to tell him that she could more than afford to purchase her own clothes. She didn't need handouts from anyone, but the moment she went to open her mouth to speak; the look in his eyes caused her to close her mouth before she even began what Quinn referred to as her "independent woman rant".

Fitz smiled inwardly as he knew she was about to go off on him about him buying her things. He knew from the moment he saw her that she was a woman that could more than take care of herself. He wasn't trying to take care of her although… Fitz shook that thought for now and decided to pipe up before Dani took offense and shipped out.

"I know you could probably buy half of any store you wanted right now, maybe even all of it. I just want to pay since going to the beach was my idea. You shouldn't have to pay for my decisions." He quickly explained. The double meaning behind his last sentence wasn't lost on either of them. Instead of arguing, Liv simply nodded and stood to make her way towards the bathroom. While Liv was getting dressed for the first part of their outing, Fitz continued rifling through his closet until he found exactly what he was looking for.

After a two hour shopping trip and a quick wardrobe change, Liv and Fitz were finally ready to start their day. They knew they would be getting to the beach later than normal, but with the weather still being chilly outside, they really weren't expecting to soak up any sun.

"So which shore are we going to?" Liv asked as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her in her seat.

"We're not going to any of the shores. We're going to Rehoboth beach." Fitz answered with a grin.

Liv looked to Fitz and couldn't hide the questioning in her eyes. "We're going to Delaware?"

"We are."

"Why so far?"

Fitz looked at Liv and chuckled as her true Jersey girl nature was beginning to shine. "Well, as fun as the Jersey shore can be, Atlantic city smells like rotting fish.."

"But just when you arrive over the bridge. Then it goes away."

"Wildwood has too any families which means too many children."

"But they wouldn't bother us…"

"And… Rehoboth is still closer than the northern half of the jersey shore, and much cleaner."

"You do know that Jersey shores aren't the way you see them on The Jersey Shore, right? I mean there are so many celebrities that live there are there are some very peaceful, upscale neighborhoods. There seriously aren't like a million Snookies running around."

"I know, I just want to experience something outside of the norm with you. Besides, there's something I want to show you." Fitz replied with a teeth bearing grin as he realized Liv had nothing left to say.

The two of them rode silently for the 45 minutes it took them to reach the Delaware border. Wanting to lighten the mood, Fitz reached for his radio's remote, and handed it to Liv. She looked at him in shock as she had always been surrounded by men whose number one rule was to never touch a man's radio. She shot him an appreciative smile, before checking out his collection of CDs. Not seeing anything she was particularly in the mood for, Liv synced her iPhone to the radio, and pulled up her playlist.

Without thinking she opted for shuffle, and wondered if the song that began to play was yet an eerie coincidence or something more.

**Night and day, you are the one  
Only you 'neath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter, darling, where you are  
I think of you day and night**

Fitz looked over at Liv who seemed so comfortable in his presence. Her feet were now propped up on the dashboard and her arms were resting comfortably behind her head as she sung the lyrics along with the radio.

**Night and day, why is it so  
That this longin' for you follows wherever I go ?  
In the roarin' traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you day and night**

To anyone else listening, they would have taken Liv's singing for what it was. She literally sounded like a dying chicken as she screeched out the song at the top of her lungs. But the mood set by Sinatra's crooning and the beauty that was the woman sitting next to him came across Fitz's ears like the voice of an Angel.

**Night and day, under the hide of me  
There's an oh, such a hungry yearnin' burnin' inside of me  
And its torment won't be through  
Till you let me spend my life makin' love to you  
Day and night, night and day**

Deciding to just go with the flow, Fitz joined in and began singing just as loudly and terribly as Liv. Their duet would have caused anyone to groan in agony, but to them, they were singing in perfect harmony.

**Night and day, you are the one  
Only you 'neath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter, baby, where you are  
I think of you day and night**

As they slowed down at the first toll booth, Fitz lowered his window and paid the teller, neither of them caring they were so out of tune, or the awkward stares of the people in other cars around them. Once they were clear, Fitz raised his window and the two of th began singing even louder than before.

**Night and day, why is it so  
That this longin' for you follows wherever I go ?  
In the roarin' traffic's boom  
Silence of my lonely room  
I think of you day and night**

Fitz turned to Liv and their eyes locked as they were sang te next part of the song. Neither knew what was happening, but they both had a feeling they'd never be able to deny it. To deny it would surely mean death.

**Night and day, under the hide of me  
There's an oh, such a hungry burning inside of me  
And its torment won't be through  
Till you let me spend life makin' love to you  
Day and night, night and day**

As the song came to an end, the two of them let out deep thunderous laughter. Living such stress filled lives rarely if ever afforded them the luxury of just letting loose, and doing it together was the best feeling in the world.

"I think I'm gonna call you Blue… For now." Liv said and giggled as Fitz raised his eyes questioningly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Fitz asked as he was learning that he truly loved seeing how her mind worked.

"Well, _Danny_ isn't your real name. I don't know if I'm ready for something so real considering… I love Old Blue Eyes and I think I have probably every song of his on some device or another. And you have the bluest, kindest eyes I have ever seen… So Blue it is.." Liv finished sheepishly as she wondered if she was being too forward right now. It was a little early for pet names, but this wasn't too endearing, was it?

"Blue it is…" Fitz confirmed with a slight nod of his head. No one had ever called him blue before, but he had to admit that he liked her way of branding him.

* * *

The almost three hour drive to the beach flew by as they enjoyed just singing and being silly. The more Liv spoke, the more questions that began to form in Fitz's mind.

There were so many things that he already needed to know about the woman beside him. The only obstacle was how to get the information he sought, without scaring her off.

When they arrived, Fitz jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open Liv's door for him. She giggled and thanked him for being such a gentlemen, and the two of them went and collected their blanket and cooler from the back of the car.

It wasn't quite beach going weather just yet, as the crisp March air made it quite clear that summer was still a while away. But the fact that there weren't so many people on the beach made the scenery look even more inviting that it would in the summer months. Once they found the perfect spot on the mainly desolate beach, Fitz laid a blanket down in the sand, and motioned for Liv to sit, before he joined her. When they were comfortable, He wrapped a second blanket around them and felt a warmness coursing through him as Liv rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, when we first moved to Pennsylvania from California, my mom and I that is, she didn't have much money. My father was less than admirable in his treatment of my mother and felt as though helping her would have been reward for her behavior of leaving him… I suppose. Anyway, about two years after we moved to the east coast, my mother had managed to get an entire week off from work. She packed me up and we came to this very beach. It was the first time since we walked in on my father banging his secretary on my birthday, that we actually just had fun and enjoyed being in the moment."

Liv looked up at Fitz and honestly didn't know what to say, so she settled for covering his large hand with her much smaller one. She could now see why he was so afraid to embrace relationships. She had been fortunate enough to have two loving parents who loved and respected one another. They supported one another in any and every venture they embarked upon, and she couldn't imagine not having such a strong support system in her life.

"It's beautiful out here." She replied as she was unsure of what else to say, and judging by the look on his face, it was better to just let the subject slip away in the moment.

"It is. I love looking at the sun and how it just reflects off of the water. It may seem crazy, but I always wondered why the water reflects the sun. When I was little I used to think that the sun and the ocean were at war because they never seemed to want anything to do with each other, but as I grew older, I came to understand that they played off of one another in the most subtle of ways, to create a vision of extraordinary beauty."

The two of them sat quietly for a moment until Fitz sat up and pulled Liv closer into him. "I think I am going to call you Star."

"Star?" Liv asked as she was eager to hear his reasoning behind this one.

"Yes, Star. I have always had an obsession with stars, but you my dear, are the biggest, brightest star there is. You have this glow about you that commands attention, and your smile… your smile is enough to brighten anyone's day. You, star, are the sun; and I can already tell that my days and nights will begin and hopefully one day end with you."

Liv looked up at this man and once again couldn't believe that he was real. "Star it is." She confirmed with a nod just as Fitz had done earlier in the car.

* * *

The hours had flown by and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set. They had spent the day talking about any and everything that didn't necessarily have anything to do with either of them, yet told each other so much about their true personalities. They were beyond comfortable just letting lose and answering each other's questions, but that may have had something to do with the four thermoses full of wine that Fitz has snuck onto the beach. He didn't want to buy the cheap stuff, but glass bottles are prohibited on Delaware beaches so thermoses it was.

Liv learned that _Daniel _ loved to surf. He hadn't really done it since he was a little boy, but it was something that he had always found to be peaceful. He loved to cook, and had even thought about going to culinary school until his current profession ended up beckoning him his sophomore year in college. He didn't have any pets, but had always wanted to have a collie as his favorite show growing up just happened to be old reruns of Lassie. She also learned that although he was hesitant to embrace relationships, he had always dreamed that the right woman would come along and they'd fill their home with children.

Fitz learned that _Daniella _ used to spend her days wishing she were a mermaid. Whenever she would frequent the shore with her parents, they would often have to bribe her to get her to leave the water. She had joined the swim team in boarding school, and had even made captain her junior year as she led her team to the state championship. She wasn't one to cook often, but when she did, she knew her way around a kitchen. She never fancied herself a pet person, but she could see how one would fall in love with and want a Lassie of their own.

They were beginning to run out of generic questions they could ask one another as they moved on to their third thermos, and Liv knew they should probably stop, but she couldn't help but to want to test the limits. She knew for every answer she asked he'd get to ask her one in return, but there was something about him that she was more than comfortable... too comfortable.

"Ok so Blue, what is your favorite name for a girl?" Liv asked as she sheepishly averted her gaze.

Fitz sat quietly for a second before answering "Olivia. I always said that if I had a little girl that I would want to name her Olivia."

Liv who was currently drinking her wine, choked as she heard Fitz say her name. "O...O...Olivia? she asked and tried to hide her shock as Fitz nodded in response. luckily he was facing the water and hadn't seen her reaction, or so she thought. "Why Olivia? I mean it is a beautiful name, but why does it speak to you?"

Fitz looked towards Liv and smiled. "When I was five, we took a trip to Italy to visit my father's friend. He had a bunch of olive trees in his back yard, and at night I would lay in the center of them and look up at the stars. The tops of the trees seemed to glow in the night sky, and once I learned the name Olivia, all I could think of was the peaceful feeling I would get while laying down with my tiny ankles crossed and my hands tucked under my head, looking up at the brightest of stars."

Liv turned to Fitz and felt a sense of calm when looking into his eyes. Never in her life had she felt so at home with anyone so quickly. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours since they had met and as much as she hated to admit it, she was falling for him, hard.


End file.
